Minecraft - To Catch An Immortal
by Midgie99
Summary: Herobrine has escaped leaving a trail of destruction, and now Steve wants revenge. But what will he do when he comes face to face with Herobrine (Re-written first chapter) First
1. An Escapee

A/N REVIEW FOO

* * *

><p>Herobrine peered around the corner, checking the coast, but it was too smoky to see. He placed his hand upon the bricks to push himself off, but quickly took it off, it was hot, too hot. Cursing he spat on his hand, trying to cool the burn. Pain ran up his arm, Herobrine shrugged it off adding it too the list of injury's he already had.<p>

As quietly as he could, he ran down the street, trying to get as much space as he could between him and the Palace before the alarm went off. Behind him, once caged monsters started pouring out of the ruins of the now open prison. He felt guilty for letting loose these monsters but there was nothing he could do about it now, he had to hope these innocent villagers lived through the knight

Seeing a opening between houses he quickly jogged through the small gap, leaping into a nearby bush as a large noise started sounding. The Prison Guards had finally escaped the ruins and sounded the alarm.

He rolled out of the bush and got to his peered side to side, spotting no one he crossed the road to the opposite house. The house was large, with two stories and many large windows, there were no lights so he presumed that no one lived there. Quietly he opened the house of the door next to him. He went through the living room and past the kitchen and out the back door. Using his shoulder, Herobrine smashed through the fence, waking the houses occupants and ran through the gap. Without his knowledge a single redstone torch appeared, in the gap in the fence, and for a single second, two white glowing eyes.

The next morning the ragged and bloodstained villagers come across the torch and stare at it with hollow eyes, wonder where it came from, then place it back down and continue searching the houses ruins for bodies.

* * *

><p>Steve picked up his sword and put on his cape. With a heavy heart he walked outside and stopped at some stairs. He looked down and saw the remainder of his men. There was pitiful few left. The night Herobrine escaped had also let loose hundreds of creepers, zombies, skeletons and spiders. His brave men had sacrificed their lives protecting the few villagers they managed to warn, before the bloodshed had started.<p>

That night had been filled with screams as people were being ripped to shreds, blown up, shot, or even eaten alive only to have never ending torment of becoming a zombie. Villagers had tears running down their face as they killed zombies that until moments before had been friends, family, neighbors.

Steve looked up to the sky. It was blue without a cloud, so peaceful, yet so cruel. It said nothing about the horrendous night they all experienced. Nothing about the pain in their hearts.

He would avenge this night no matter what it took.

He would find and kill _Herobrine._

But for now he placed his cape on the ground and walked away.

* * *

><p>Farewell Mates<p>

(P.S THERE IS MORE READ ON)

-Midge


	2. Herobrine : Shelter

A/N Guys if you have any comments or suggestions leave them down in the reviews.

_**REVIEWS FEED MY DEMONIC DOPPELGÄNGER (instead of eating my soul)**_

* * *

><p>Herobrine bent over panting, he could feel a sharp pain in his side, he knew his wounds from his time in the castle were cracking and splitting open. He gasped and collapsed on one knee.<p>

He looked up. There in front of him was a forest, he had to get there, with shelter and food he could get his powers back and heal his wounds properly. He groaned and pushed up off his knee, he started jogging holding his side wincing with every step.

As he passed underneath the leaves he felt what he knew to be a false sense of security, he could still be caught and brought back and in his current weak state, he couldn't fight them off.

He found a large hollow tree, snuck in and curled up in a ball, floating off into the bliss of unconsciousness leaving behind bruises and broken bones.

* * *

><p>See Ya Mates<p>

-Midge


	3. Steve : Tracks

Suspicious, he closely examined the second tracks, his eyes opened wide he wasn't expecting this. Steve quickly doubled back finding a hard to find hiding place, he stuffed his fist into his mouth and considered his future course. Herobrines path was easy to follow, he hadn't hidden his tracks and Herobrine had obviously been heading straight for the Dark Forest Hari. He knew that the creepers were smart and liable to set traps, they had been the only ones to discover how to stay under the sun. The reason that they hadn't eradicated the human race was their slight internal hiccup of destroying themselves when to close to humans, and as Herobrine had once said in his fevered muttering something about a promise to Notch.

Steve shook his head, now was not the time. He scrambled out and went to the opposite side of Herobrines track, opposite the creeper. He jogged along confident into his ability to track the immortal, after a few more minutes Steve entered the forest.

He slowly pulled out his sword, in the Hari forest monsters didn't die with the sun coming up.

* * *

><p>Sorry its so short *Shrugs* I will make it up to ya's<p>

Review Mates

-Midge


End file.
